Teacher, I am your student
by MiIshMi09
Summary: The afterschool study is over, and Naruto is finding out mor of the dark perveted intention of his peers, KibaNaru IruNaru KakaNaru KakaIru M for hot boy x boy yaoi content :D
1. Failing grades

**Disclaimer:**

I dont own Naruto

**Warning:**

YAOI!, If you dont like yaoi, I suggest you go back!

* * *

**A failing grade**

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka sensei called his students name, having yet another angry expression on his face. "Yes?" Naruto replied with confidence.  
"Meet me after class, we must talk about your _grades _this term..."

_What could I have done THIS time??_

[After class]

Naruto packed his bag and moved the front of the room, where Iruka was marking some test papers, but for the moment, He raised his head at his failing student.

"You failed health..." Iruka quickly announced.  
"And?" Replied Naruto.

"Let me tell one more time, You failed health... AGAIN!" He shouted, unreasonably loud, "If you dont get your grades up by the end of this term, im afaraid I'll have to hold you back a year until you do!" He explained.  
"What!?, I just one subject!"

"Actually, _all _of you subjects are below avarege, But ive never seen _anyone _say..." He raised Narutos test paper, "_Little people are made by tiny white tadpoles going into a womans 3rd eye... _And where the hell did you get '3rd eye' from!?"

"Er.... Grammar mistake?" He smiled nervously.

Iruka sighed, "The post test is tommorow, and you need to get better at this, because, dont take this personally, I cant stand ot have you in the classroom another year...."

".....Wait! Tommorow!?, How am I suppost to learn all this by tommorow!?" Naruto excalimed. At that, Iruka thought....  
"Are doing anything after school?" Asked Iruka.

Naruto shook his head.

"Ok!, Ill take my spare time out to teach you alright?, Is that fair?"

"Wait? you wanna go to my house?" Naruto asked.

Iruka sighed, "Just meet me by the parking lot after school..."

[After school]

"Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked, as he stared out the window.

"Mm?"  
"Where are we going?"

"My place, I have enough books about health for a life time, Im sure I can teach all there is to know about the test..."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Why cant you just give me the answers instead?"

Iruka chuckled, "Because that would be cheating..."

Naruto grunted in disspaointment.

Irukas car pulled up in the driveway, And as Naruto stepped out, he rested his eyes on the huge house, amazed that a _teacher _could even afford something this big.

They went inside, Naruto ran around, having a look int each room.

"Naruto!"

"Aye!" Naruto tripped backwards and fell on his head.

"Im a little stumped from today, lets take some time out in the Sauna before we start our lesson..." He removed his shoes, and walked down stairs.

"Whats a sauna?" Naruto asked himself, "Its down here!" Iruka signalled.

Ifront of the sauna, Naruto was even more amazed, Could one of these things really be in a house to begin with??, Especially one this big!

Iruka removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, then pulling down his pants, and opening the door the the Sauna.

Narutos eyes widened blankly, and he stumbled backwards, "I-i-i-im Okay!, Ill just stay out here!"

Iruka chuckled, "Your scared of your own gender?, And I thought you wanted to be the Hokage one day..."

"I am!, You'll see!, fine Ill go in!" Naruto took his bag of and started to remove his clothes, at the sight of his bare chest, Iruka suddenly felt a stiff member approach, _No... not now! _Iruka thought.

He walked inside, and removed his jockeys, showing Irukas bear naked body.

"WHOAH THERE!, Dont you think this is going a little to far!?" Naruto excalimed.

Iruka sat down, placing his arm on the surace of the wooden bench, "Oh, so I see you are scared then, well, you can go outside and wait, but Ill always no you as the 'boy who scared of his tecaher'" Iruka spited.

"Hell no!" Naruto removed his boxes, and moved up to Iruka, "Are you scared enough to sit hext to him though?" Iruka questioned.

Naruto shook his head, "IM not afraid of anything!" He got up next to his sensei, and Iruka smirkedm staring at his students cock, _Not to bad..._

"Why dont we begin here?, I can show you the male reproductive organs....?"

Naruto sighed, "Okay..."

"Lets see here...." Iruka, without warning, poked his students member, "This is the penis.... As you should alre-"

"So THATS what this is called..." Naruto said, as if Iruka just told him something extrodinary.

"....Yes, its called that..." _He doesnt seem at all to nervous anymore.... I wonder..._

Iruka moved lower, and held onto Narutos ball sack, and lifted it slighty, "Scrodum sack.... Are you with me?"

Naruto laughed, "Dont do that, I tickles!"

Iruka's smirk grew darker, as he moved his hand to Narutos ass, and pushed Naruto foward slightly, "This is the 'Man-pussy'..." He said, with a dark tone in his voice.

He put his fingers closer to it, But Naruto suddenly moved back up and shrugged his senseis hadn away, "How can that make little people?" Naruto questioned.

Suddenly, Iruka came to, noticing how he was about to use the boy for his dark intentions, "Uh, UM, Good point!, You go and have a shower, you smell bad!"

"But what about the-"

"JUST GO AND HAVE A SHOWER!" Iruka ordered.

Narutos grunted, "Hmph! Fine, but you better teach me something useful when im done!" He grabbed his boxers, and walked out of the Sauna.

Iruka placed his head in his hands, _What am I doing? Hes just a boy..._

Suddenly, his member grew harder, thinking of his students entrance, he raised his head slightly, and smirked once again, _A clueless... pleasurable... boy..._

* * *

**Ok! dont forget to review my first ever chapter on , and tell me if im anygood...  
But dont take your eye of this just yet!, Ill release a new chapter just as soon as I can!**


	2. Kinky shower moment

**Replies:**

Darkness Realm: Ehehe, Well all have perveted sides to our minds, Im just one of the ones who like to... er... Express? D

xenawp532: Thanks for your nice comment!, Especially since its my first story!

**Disclaimer:**

I dont own Naruto

**Warning:**

YAOI!, If you dont like yaoi, I suggest you go back!

* * *

**What you do to the hard feeling**

Naruto rubbed the soap over his body, the remark about him being smelly, yeah....

"I wonder what the 'Man pussy' does...." He spoke to himself, now washing out his hair.

Suddenly, he heard the bathroom door open, Iruka enterd, he had a towel around his waist, and he walked to the sink, not even taking notice of his student.

"Gaah!, Im in here ya'know!?" Naruto complained, covering his private bits.

Iruka shifted his eyes back to the blonde, "So you wouldnt mind if it was in the Sauna, but here its unacceptable?" He cocked an eye brow.

"Hey!, Im in the shower its different!" He protested.

"Hmm.... well, men take showers together all the time, even the Hokage does..." He smirked, hoping Naruto would believe that.

"Oh... Ok...." The blonde went back to soaping his hair.

Iruka placed his hand on a can of deoderant, and flicked the top off, continuing with over-spraying the content over his chest.

Naruto twiddled his nose, he suddenly smelt something.... Something he liked! His member suddenly twitched, and grew, as the outside went veiny and hard.

He covered it up with his hands, hoping his sensei wouldnt see it, because what would Iruka think if Naruto went hard for him??

But, Iruka turned his head, seeing his students erection get bigger, and looked to be more of an annoyance, _Excellent... _Iruka thought, removing his towel, revealing his throbbing cock.

He opened to shower door, and at that, more of the fragrance of Iruka passed by Naruto's nose.

"H-hey!" He shouted, turning the opposite way and holding his member down.

"Didnt I tell you?, even the hokage does it..."

"I know!, But.... but...." Naruto clenched his teeth, "Ive gone hard like you did in the Sauna room!" He confessed, well.... sort of confessed.

"Heh.... Why are you nervous of that eh?, come on, let me see...." Iruka harmlously smiled, fakely, but it deicieved Naruto.

The student turned round, revealing it to his sensei.

_6 inches... and hes 16, He obviously doesnt touch himself... _Iruka examined.

"H-how do I get rid of it?, Its starting to bug me!"

Iruka chuckled, "Theres no getting rid of it, itll evntually fade, but itll come back when you least expect it...."

"Then whats it for then!?"

_Hes more dumb than I thought...._

"Well, there is a way you can make the best out of the time you have one...."

Naruto suddenly, looked up, interested at what Irukas method was.

"But!, Ill show you first, we dont want you hurting your self now..." Iruka stepped behind naruto, and grabbed ahold of his member, gripping tightly.

Naruto was going to answer back with that 'getting hurt' remark, but the sensation of his penis being carresed made him moan.

Iruka didnt care to explain, he just started stroking it, moving the skin up and down, causing Naruto to let out soft moans of pleasure.

"Liking it so far??" Iruka asked, with a smirk.

"Ngh.... Eh...." Naruto replied, pushing against the walls of the shower.

Iruka quickened the strokes, as Naruto quickened his moans.

Iruka began to move Naruto back and forth with in time with the strokes, and at that, his student couldnt bare it anymore.

Naruto had reached his limit, and he shot a stream of cum at the wall, and with the flow of the water it dripped into the shower sink.

Iruka stopped, and moved his hand slowly up Narutos body, and to his chin, pushing upwards as he he with his lips.

They rolled their tongues within eachothers mouth, and Iruka pulled away, Glaring at his student with lustful eyes, He bent down and whispered into Narutos ear, "If you want me to continue our lesson, meet in my bedroom once youve washed up...."

Iruka chuckled, as he got out of the shower, took his towel, and left the bathroom.

Naruto panted, leaning his head against the wall, He had never felt anything this _good _in his life... He knew where this was going, he isnt _that _stupid...

* * *

**Thanks for reading!, Review or the next chapter wont be released, muahaha D**


	3. Take me away

**Disclaimer:**

I dont own Naruto

**Warning:**

YAOI!, If you dont like yaoi, I suggest you go back!

* * *

Iruka placed the little bottle of pills on the bedside table, "Ok, 4 should be big enough... Hope he can handle it..." He muttered to himself.

He examined his cock for a few minutes, but it just stayed its normal erected size of 8 inches, He looked at the bottle, and turned it to the back, he read, "May take 10 to 20 minutes to take effect.... Damn..."

A knock on his bedroom door occured.

_Gonna have to stall for a little while.... _

Naruto enterd, "Hey Iruka-sensei, I used some of that deoderant if you dont mi-" Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widened, at the sight of his sensei.

Iruka was dressed in just a red silk robe, and tight blue jockeys, his sexy attoned muscles were clearly visible, and he had rubbed oil on them to make an appeal, even Naruto's cock couldnt resist shooting upwards, creating a bump on his pants.

"Heh... I knew you would _come_..." Iruka said, as he removed the ribbon holding his roba together, causing the robe to completely show his rppiling muscles, and a huge bump in his jockeys.

"Iruka-sensei.... I..." Naruto couldnt find the words to express what he thought of his sensei, to many to put across one simple feeling...

Iruka leant up, "Come over here.... Or unless your to scared, because I know the hokage wou-"

"Fine! I get your point!" Naruto said, sitting up next to his sensei on the bed.

_Hmm.... Hes not as intereged.... _Iruka opened the draw at his bedside table, and the deoderant from the shower scenario was there, he picked it up, and had Naruto look at him as he once again over-sprayed it over himself, this time, Naruto couldnt smell anything but the scent, and to top it all of, Iruka held the erected cock creating a hill in his jockeys, lustfuly eyeing Naruto.

And without a second thought, Iruka climbed ontop on Naruto, and sat on his torso, and began to unbotten his students shirt.

"I-iruka-sensei!, we shouldnt be doing this!" Naruto struggled, but couldnt get Iruka off him.

As he unbottoned the shirt, Iruka leant down and licked Narutos chest, further down as the shirt was finally removed, He licked the hairs that werent hidden within his students pants.

Naruto let out a snappy moan, "P-please! we shou-"

Iruka ended Narutos sentence by leaning back up and planting a deep kiss, inhaling the scent Naruto had used, "Ah...." Iruka suddenly felt his erection grow, it felt another 2 inches had piled on, and it got wider by half an inch.

Iruka smirked, He noticed the scent Naruto had used, "My good cologne... you used it purposely?" Iruka smirked.

"I.... I knew youd like it... so-ngh!" Narutos sentence was cut of again, but his sensei reaching into his pants and stroking the erection Naruto was hiding.

"Its speeded up the _effects..._ So now..." Iruka unzipped Narutos fly and removed his boxers.

It revealed the throbbing 6 inch beneath, Which Iruka resumed and took the full cock into his mouth, sucking it joyfully, and letting out sexual groans as he did.

Naruto moaned it utter ecstesy, grabbing onto the bed sheets, no longer could he hold it in, he shot a large stream of cum into his senseis mouth, which Iruka slurped up willingly.

Naruto panted intime with Iruka, he took his gip off the bed sheets, "You....Please.... I want...." Naruto was to pleasured to come up with suitable sentences.

Iruka smirked, removing his own underwear, and showing off his massive 10 inch cock, throbbing, hungry, "I hope your reay for this..." Iruka said, beginning to teasfully tissle his finger along the slit.

Taking his finger away, He moved foward and inserted a finger into Narutos entrance, seperating the skin that rapped around it, "Ngh... Thats hurts!" The blonde boy complained.

"Dont be afraid, Itll all be better... Soon..." He inserted a second finger, as Naruto moaned once more, thr third one came and the walls of his ass started to relax around Irukas fingers...

Narutos pants became less, He became use to the sensation after a few tissles of his occupance, but that was just the beginning of it.

Iruka removed them, As Naruto stared back, noticing his sensei position himself at Narutos entrance, "Iruka sensei.... please be gentle with me..." He said one last plead, As Iruka delivered a hard thrust into Naruto, making him moan loudly.

He started slowly, but His thrusts were hard, and Beginning to pulverise Narutos weak point, which made the blonde cry in pain and pleasure mixed together.

Quickning, Iruka could feel a breathtaking feeling flow up his urinary tract, as Naruto could feel the forceful thrusts climax him, the both let out, Narutos all over the bed, and Iruka 'filled Narutos pool' until the white substance dripped from his entrance...

"How was that?..." Iruka said under his pants, as he pulled out.

Naruto panted heavily, as he pulled Iruka at him for one last kiss, As they fell onto the pillows, Naruto laying ontop of his dominater, he rubbed his hands over Irukas sweaty attoned chest, before collapsing against it, Out cold for the night...

[Morning...]

Naruto opened his eyes, about to get up, but felt a pain in his legs, _Did I really do IT with a teacher?... _He thought.

He turned around, Seeing Iruka leaning on his elbow, "Good morning..." He said lustfuly.

Naruto moved his legs, as a bit of Blanket fell, revealing his weakend Erection, and at that, Naruto felt something hard hit his knee.

* * *

_[Midnight]..._

_Naruto opened his eyes, "Iruka sensei..." He spoke._

_"Mm?" Iruka replied, still awake._

_"Can we do this again sometime?..."_

_"Ofcourse... if your up to it that is...."_

_"...When?..."_

_Iruka smiled, "Well, maybe when you graduate, I could show you another thing or to..."_

_"No!, What about tommorow!? after school again!?"_

_Iruka sighed, "...Im to caught up in work, But if your up to it... We could do **it **again right now?..."_

_Naruto smirked, "Take me away... Iruka sensei..."_

* * *

Naruto just rememberd, "Oh... so that why my legs hurt... I sort of over did it..."

Iruka smiled, "Are you sure you want to go home now? I invited some friends over, so you can stay for breakfast if you want...?"

Naruto nodded, smiling, "Sure! Why not!?"

* * *

**Don think its over yet, Some new pairing are coming into effect =w=**


	4. Perfect sex

**Disclaimer:**

**I dont own Naruto**

**Yaoi content! turn back if you dont like!**

* * *

Naruto tissled his eggs, he wasnt very hungry, "Something wrong Naru-chan?" Iruka asked.

"chan?"

"Sama?"

"Better, Nothing much, Im just not that hungry... Who did you invite anyway?"

"Kakashi and Inuzuka Kiba, were discussing Kibas serious trouble making" Iruka answered, he began washing a few dishes.

_'I thought he said **friends**_' Naruto thought.

* * *

  
Naruto was watching TV in the living room, while the others were discussing in the dining room.

"...What the hell is Shortland street?"

Suddenly, the door behind him opened, and Kiba walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Their discussing the length of my suspention..."

"Your suspended!?, what the hell did you do this time!?"

Kiba smirked, "I did stuff..."

Narutos expression went ultra dim, _'I dont even want to know what he **means **by stuff...'_

Naruto Ignored the trouble student and continued watching TV, as Kiba peeked outside the door, he noticed that Kakashi and Iruka wouldnt stop talking for a while, "Heh, do you want me to show you what I mean by **stuff**?"

Naruto windened his eyes, _'Im still recovering from last night! Is this guy actually serious!?'_

Kiba punced forth and pinned Naruto against the couch.

"Hey! Get off mMmmm-" Kiba blocked out Narutos voice with a deep kiss, him sticking is tongue far down into Naruto Mouth.

Naruto leaned upwards, and Kiba pulled away.

Naruto laughed, "Heh, is that ALL you did!?"

Kiba smirked again, and unzipped his jacket, chucking it onto the floor and leaning towards Naruto.

Naruto placed his hands up against Kibas thin thermal, pulling him down and recieving another deep kiss.

Not exchanging a word, Kiba unzipped his fly, and before removing his pants, he began protesting with his tongue, deeply making out with the blonde boy. He moved his hands unpwards through Narutos shirt, lightly squeezing his nipples.

"Ugh... Mmmm!" Narutos was placed deeply in the snog to be able to moan loudly, but his painful muffles made Kiba aroused, as his erection grew to its breaking point and was visible from beyond his fly.

Wanting to go further, Kiba pushed Narutos shirt of him and thre that with his Jacket, and moved from his lovers mouth to the neck, licking it lustfully, as Naruto proceeded to lightly moan.

Kiba went lower, now licking Narutos erect nipple.

Naruto bit his lip, and pushed Kibas thermal upwards, revealing his belly and the bottom of his pecks.

Kiba moved lower, and licked the blondes belly, and blowing playful raspberrys on it, he heard Naruto giggle, and he looked up, and stodd forth, pulling Naruto onto the ground, and pinning him against his ripped chest hidden beneath the revealing thermal, which the blonde licked against, inhaling the overwhelming amount of body spray Kiba had put on.

Naruto climbed up Kibas body, and licked the top of his chest, then resuming to deeply muffle it.

Koba could reach into Narutos jeans, and he pulled them down, and finishing with his leags and pushing the socks of with his feet.

Naruto pleasurably moaned as his erection brushed against Kibas pants, he felt Kibas hand move and pull his face up.

"Now... Undress me..."

Naruto pushed Kibas pants down, revealing his tight underwear, with a huge bump in it. Then he pulled Kibas shirt over his head and chucked it at the couch.

Naruto climbed up more and him and Kiba deeply planted their tongues once more, Naruto ran his fingers through his lovers hair and held his head.

Kiba closed his mouth,

"Your not done yet..." He pointed his head down to the tight underpants, now slightly vibrating from arousment.

"You really want to go al the way? even though you may be expelled for doing this last time to someone?..." Naruto asked.  
Kiba smirked and nodded.

Naruto sat up on his knees and began to tug on Kibas underwear.

"Ugh...!... " Kiba moaned, as his Erection stretched out. "Now.... Suck on it..." Kiba orderd.

Naruto nodded, and began to lick the top of Kibas long and hard cock.

KIba grunted, and placed a hand on Narutos head, and pushed him down, 8 of Kibas 9 inches was being sucked, Kiba roared soflty as he forced Narutos head up and down on it.

Finally, Kiba shot a heavy load of cum into Narutos mouth, and as the blonde tried to get up, Kiba froced his hea down again, "Drink it all...."

Naruto squinted as he slurped down the salty white cum, he gagged, but he finally got it all, and sat up.

Kiba, without a word spoken, sat up and twisted Naruto around, and pulled him back, now Laying on the floor.

"You want me to finish this?..." Kiba asked in a smug voice.

Naruto Nodded.

Kiba pulled his erection back to hook into Narutos ass, and slowly, Kiba forced all 9 inches into it.

"Ugh... Ah!...." Naruto groaned, Kiba had already hit his weak point because of the position, and Kiba started to slowly thrust, making Naruto muffle in amazement.

KIba wrapped his legs round Narutos and pulled them further apart, and began getting faster and harder.

Naruto came all over his own chest, and Kiba came a second time filling up Narutos tight ass.

Pushing him off, they layed next to eachother panting, Kiba noticed there was allot of cum on his lovers chest, so he proceeded to get ontop of Naurto and he lick it all of and slurped it in, fthen Gave Naruto another deep tongue battling kiss, and at that, they continued to show off their Hot tongues to eachother, and joyfully made out, but moaning slightly as Their erections brushed against eachother.

* * *

  
In the bathroom, Kiba was buttoning up his shirt and Naruto was in the shower.

"Hey, why do think Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are taking so long?" Naruto asked.

Kiba put on his heavy load of body srpay, then peeked into the shower, "I dunno, maybe we ought to find out" He said with a smirk.

* * *

**I know Kiba was very OOC, but I like him this way, hes soooo HOT like that xD**

**Reviews desuka? :D**


	5. Still wants more

**I dont own Naruto**

**Dont like yaoi? dont read.**

* * *

"Harder!" Naruto pleaded, as Kiba banged into him one last time, they both came in sync, and panted heavily, "Kiba... that was so good..."  
Kiba smirked, "One more time?"  
Naruto shook his head, "That was our eighth time!"

Kiba frowed and pulled him cock out of Naruto, before forcing it into his lovers mouth, "Atleast suck what you can out of it..." Kiba said, enjoying Narutos muffling.

A few seconds second Kiba let another load Narutos mouth, he pulled out, "That was great!" He smiled, Naruto fell back exaughsted, "Im going to be late for work... I have to go..."

* * *

It was 5 years later, Naruto worked at a gym, and was living with Kiba.

Yet, they both didn't take the relationship seriously, they were always fucking other guys, Naruto has had a thing for his boos Jiraiya for ages, he always masturbates to him in the bathroom at breaktime, it's freaky, and desperate, but Jiraiya never notices him, no matter what effort he makes, he doesn't even know if Jiraiyas gay or not, either way Naruto wants him so bad.

* * *

He waited in the mens spa pool, stroking his member at the thought of Jiraiya, "I need Kiba to fix this..." He said. suddenly, he heard footsteps walking into the spa area.

Naruto quickly tried to pull his throbbing dick into his legs, but it was no use, "Having some fun there?".  
Naruto looked up, it was his crush, Jiraiya, completely naked, with a towel round his neck, staring at his masturbating.

_'Im going to cum, hurry up and be disguted_!" Naruto thought to himself. "Who are you thinking of?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto suddenly blushed really badly, as his crush sat on the ledge, only his feet in the water, his whole body exposed. "Not a talker are ya'? well, if I was you, I;d picture that find blonde chick Ino, she's quite a catch aye? hey look, mines getting hard too... oh yeah..." He moaned, stroking his own dick aswell.

_'Im dreaming! the heat has gotten to my head! the guy I wank you is sitting right next to me completely naked! no stuff like that doesnt happen!'_

He was such a hunk, he may be 50, but he has a perfectly chizzled chest, with just the right amount of chest hair to make him look even sexier, his arms were thick and muscely, as were his legs.

"You wanna compare sizes?"

_'HOLY CRAP! WHAT'S GOING ON!'_

Naurto nodded, and got up onto the wooden floor.

Jiraiya laughed, "Come closer, your dicks throbbing hard! it's the perfect time to compare sizes!" Naruto got closer, so close that their dicks were touching, Jiraiya moaned, "Rub it up and down like that, mines WAYY bigger than yours, but we can still fantasize about Ino right?" Naruto and Jiraiya moved up and down, their dicks clashing and rubbing together, Naruto couldnt take it anymore, he leant foward and took the whole damn thing in his mouth. "Ahh! what are you doing!" Jiraiya panicked, Naruto slurped up and down, taking in all of Jiraiyas footlong that he could, Jiraiya pulled his head up, Naruto moved back, "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! It's just... I've always liked you Jiraiya-sama and I want to do that kind of stuff with you, but your not like me..." Naruto sighed.

"And? your were sucking my dick before, that felt really good, keep doing that!"

_'Wake me up... somebody...'_

Naruto smiled, and pulled himself foward again, eeating out Jiraiyas dick, sucking it almost violently, "Whoah there, don't make me come to fast..." His crush laughed, pushing Naruto's head down on his erection.

Jiraiya shot a load of cum in Narutos mouth, it drooled over his lips as he sat up, "Aww, thanks for that man, now-"

Naruto got down, his back on the floor, his legs up and spread out. "Are you sure?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded, his expression so high on fucking you would think he's stoned. "Okay dude, but im not gonna hold back, when I start fucking, I dont stop until I come atleast 5 times... Especially since this is a guys ass, it's allot tighter...but" He just pushed his cock in and fucked him hard, Naruto moaned his crushes name, it was fantastic, Jiraiya getting faster, Moaning louder, until he shot another load, then anothern one.

It was hot, sticky and wet, this was one fucker that Naruto wasnt going to let go of.


	6. Sasukes Proposition

**I dont own Naruto.**

**Dont like yaoi? don't read.**

* * *

"And it was amazing! Jiraiya-sama wouldn't slow down!" Naruto ranted, slurping a frozen coke as he sat across the table from his old friend Sasuke, who proceeded to sigh.

"Gays like you get all the guys you want, it's that easy when your staight you know..." Sasuke complained.  
Naruto laughed, "Yeah sure, I bet even if YOU were gay, you would'nt be able to get a guy!"

Sasuke deadpanned, "If I was gay? I would able give better head then any YOU'VE been with..." He bragged, taking a chip from his... chip... bag?  
"Well then, we have a proposition then?" Naruto winked.  
Sasuke sweatdropped, "I have no idea what you're talking about..."  
"You just told me you could give better head than anyone I've been with, and you gotta prove that to me! orelse you're just talking out of your ass!"  
"How do you expect me to prove it to you?"

Silence...

"No way! Uh-uh! Im not doing that!"  
Naruto sighed, "Comeon Sasuke, it's just one time! and you always see people talking about whther we're together or not! I mean, we're the most generic couple in Konoha! it would be wrong to skip a dialogue with you!"

"... What the hell?"

Naruto shook his head, "Never mind, you probably could'nt impress me anyway!"  
Sasuke stood up, "Can too!"  
"Fine!, be at Kiba's place around 11 pm'ish!"

"Why Kiba's?" asked Sasuke.

"Because he's gonna fuck me a few times first!"

"YOU DONT HAVE TO SAY IT SO LOUD DOBE!"

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed, being fingered by Kiba at the time, "I wonder if Sasuke is actually any good... usually the types who never show off are... OW!, not too deep, we havent had sex in 3 days, be slower!"  
Kiba took his fingers out, "Well sorry for trying to warm you up!, do you know how hungry for ass I get when you're off dating some old fart!"  
Naruto laughed, "This isn't a relationship you know, you could just go fuck some other guy if you wanted to! Im sure theres someone in the village with a creepy dog-man fetish!"  
"Like you?" Kiba snickered.  
"No, I just love your muscles..."

Kiba got closer to him, feeling up Narutos leg. "And?"

Naruto sat up, "I love how you always put too much deoderant on..."

Kiba moved his hand up Narutos chest and stroked his nipple, "And?"

"I love how you never get tired..." Naruto and Kiba began deep-throat kissing, in ths time Kiba slipped his cock slowly into Narutos entrance, and began thrusting.

* * *

Sasuke knocked on the door, Kiba opened it, he was topless with an unzipped jacket on, his fly undone and his jeans loose, he was smiling in awe, "Heyyy... you're gonna enjoy him..." Kiba said walking back and getting on the couch.

"Im just doing this to prove I give better head than you or the old fool, now where is he?" Sasuke asked.  
"In the bedroom...Oh yeah..." Kiba said, beginning to wank infront of Sasuke.

_'Wow, so this is the kind of place Naruto spends his time...?'_

* * *

"Naruto, I thought youd be naked on the bed or something?" Sasuke asked, seing Naruto with a shirt and pants on.  
"It isnt sex without being undressed idiot!"  
"Ugh, what should I begin with?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto got and, and pulled his friend into a tongue-kiss, moving his hands up Sasukes pale chest, and removing his shirt, Sasuke pulled off, "Are you serious?"  
"That was'nt too bad, show me more..." Naruto said.

Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt, and then pants, whilst kissing deeply, he pushed Naruto to the gorund and undid his belt, taking out his cock, it wasnt very big compared to Iruka's or Jiraiya's. but slightly bigger than Kiba's, which Naruto found good enough.

"Suck it Dobe, I want to cum in your mouth..." Sasuke asserted, Naruto did so joyfully, licking his shaft and pushing it in, after a while, Sasuke climaxed, and let a huge load into the blondes mouth. "Nyah... that was fucking awesome..." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled, "The best part is yet to come..." Naruto leaned on the bed, standing on his elbows, "stick it in there..." He said, and felt an immediate thrust, and Sasuke moaning in awe, "I never thought fucking a guy would feel so good!" He said under his moans, speeding up, wacking Narutos Prostate with every thrust.

At that moment, Kiba walked in, his cock as hard as rock, "I can't take it anymore... threesome?"


	7. The threesome

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, "Threesome? I think we're fine. thanks." He said, as Sasuke was still straight, despite enjoying fucking Naruto.

Kiba moved up to the raven haired boy and stroked his cock as he did, making Sasuke twitch a bit, "We can use him..." He whispered into Sasukes ear, "Comeon, lets claim him..." He said, Sasuke nodding, pulling his cock out of Kiba's hand and turning towards Naruto.

* * *

"Fuck! Oh my god! that feels good!" Kiba shouted, fucking Naruto at his kanine-fast past, Naruto would moan, but Sasuke was too busy thrusting his load into Narutos mouth.

"We've been doing this for ages Kiba, his moans aren't as frequent, and the last time I had a turn fucking him, it didn't feel tight at all..." Sasuke complained.

Kiba smirked pulling Naruto backwards off Sasukes dick, the blonde gasped and panted, and Kiba continued to stroke his companions nipples, whilst sucking and lick his neck. "Kiba-sama... you're going to fast today...  
Naruto said, feeling so high on sexual pleasure that he highly regarded Kiba.

"Sasuke, There's some room you know?" Kiba said, still licking Narutos sweaty neck.

Sasuke stepped foward on the bed, "Barely, our penises couldn't both fit in there!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto leaned foward and grabbed Sasuke, tongue kissing him, and directing his cock towards his entrance, "Do it, It'll make you feel likea god..." Naruto said.

Sasuke deadpanned, _'Yup, Naruto is out of it... I never knew this kid could enjoy being used so much...'_

He took the preposition, and wiped the tip over Narutos little space left, Kiba, still licking and sucking up the blondes neck, "Naruto, that smell, on your neck, it makes me want to suck it all day..." He said, pinching the blondes nipples tightly.

Sasuke pushed, his cock beginning to squelnch in, Naruto yelped, facing towards Sasuke as he recieved a double load, he wrapped his legs round the raven-haired boy, pulling him foward even more, as the penis slided up past Kiba's.  
Naruto had an ass full of semen and two dicks, it really seemed like he couldn't fit anything else in.

Sasuke and Kiba began to thrust, Sasuke hitting his prostate, making Naruto's loads shoot every few minutes uncontrollably, Kiba continued to thrust into his space, filling it with mroe semen at every climax, him and Kiba were tongue kissing crazily, Naruto and Kiba had never been this Horny before.

Kibas hands rubbing round Narutos chest, rubbing the nipples, squeezing them, the other hand jerking Naruto off, making the loads shoot even more frequently.

Kiba would always grab left over Semen on Naruto belly where it had shot, and lick it off his hands with Naruto.

As Sasuke would just thrust, feeling a bit left out, the party was definately happening next door.


End file.
